


Big Orange

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith got Shiro a present while he was out shopping.





	Big Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Ilovelocust Asked: Things I need right now, Shiro or Keith taking a big thick dildo while the other watches and directs them….

“That’s enough.” Shiro’s fingers slip free of his own wet hole, but otherwise he doesn’t move. Stays with his forehead pressed to the floor and his ass up in the air. On display until Keith tells him otherwise. The views good from his chair. He can see the sweaty slope of Shiro’s well muscled back and the heavy hang of his neglected cock, leaking milky drops of precum to the floor below it, all without moving an inch, “I picked up a present for you. It’s in the purple bag in the toy compartment. Go get it and bring it back.”

He’s pleased that Shiro doesn’t need to be told to crawl. His lover is quick in his task, retrieving the gift and bringing it back to him. Holding it up for Keith to take, “It’s not for me, baby.” Keith laughs, “Go ahead an open in.” Shiro sets the bag in his lap. Tugging it open, eyes going wide as he gets a look at what’s inside. It’s a big orange alien dildo. Longer and thicker at the base than even his lover’s cock, with nice rounded ridges to emphasize every time its circumference grows.

“I saw it while shopping at that outpost a few days ago,” Keith says, as Shiro turns it over in his hands, “I knew your slutty little hole would just love a chance to ride something like this. Why don’t you show me how much you like your present, baby,” Shiro reaches for the lube, “Over there where I can see it, back to me,” Keith reminds, before his lover’s eagerness ruins his view. Shiro shuffles around, letting Keith get a look at his nice ass while he lubes the dildo up.

Then Shiro is raising up on his knees, setting the base flat on the ground before beginning to lower himself down. Spreading his cheeks with hands, so Keith can watch as the tip breaches his hole. He looks exactly as good as Keith thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, told you guys I needed it. Didn’t really feel like making it longer, though.


End file.
